Bleach Drabbles That Warm The Soul
by DeadlyEnchantess
Summary: This is just a look in our favorite cast's lifes
1. Just A Dream

**Me: I'm back! So I want to thank all you guys for reviewing (sobs)**

**Toshiro: It's not that serious.**

**Me: Don't be a party pooper. I'm just a little bit emotional that I have readers that appreciate me.**

**Toshiro rolls his eyes and doesn't notice Gin behind him.**

**Gin: Hiya Frosty I missed you.**

**Toshiro jumps and faints.**

**Me: No! Toshiro don't leave me alone with him!**

**Gin grins like a maniac as I say: I don't own Bleach.**

"I'm tired." stated Rangiku as she entered her apartment. Captain Hitsugaya was lecturing her about not being lazy and listening to him. Rangiku give him her usual "Ok I'll try harder" and left. Haineko manifested and look at her master. "What's the matter?" Rangiku sighed and looked at her cat like friend. "Today's the day Gin and I met. So much has changed since that day."

"You miss me don't you?" Rangiku whipped around to see that sliver haired fox grinning as usual. "What the, how are you alive?" shouted Rangiku. Haineko looked at her like she was crazy. "Who are you talking to?" said Haineko looking around.

"She can't see us darling, besides relax I just want to say hi." he grinned as she shuddered. "Go away Gin or I'll hurt you." She threatened. "Why Rangiku I'm hurt. After all I'm the one who saved your life all those years ago. Shame on you." He said wagging his finger at her.

"Shut up! You think that saving my life would make me not want to turn you in. You hurt and killed a lot of people Gin. Now you have exactly two seconds before I snap."

Gin grinned and said softly, "Rangiku, before you kill me can I get at least a hug?" He held out his arms. Rangiku blinked back tears. "No." She pointed her Zanpakutō at him and whispered "Shikai" A fog enveloped the room and when it faded, Gin was gone.

"Rangiku, Rangiku wake up! I swear you never listen to me." A familiar yet annoying voice shouted. Rangiku woke up and saw Captain Hitsugaya jostling her shoulder. "I was asleep this whole time?" Captain Hitsugaya rolled his eyes.

"You have a stack of paperwork on your desk. I suggest you get to work or you'll be here all night." He said as he left. Rangiku sighed and sat at her desk, staring at that tower of work. Suddenly, she heard Gin chuckling and she shivered. She shook her head and set to work.

**Gin: Why don't Rangiku hug me? I'm all gorgeous and such.**

**Me: Cuz you killed people Gin. That's not attractive.**

**Gin: Seriously cuz Momo liked Aizen even though he killed people.**

**Me: You're different Gin besides I was supposed to talk to Toshiro.**

**Toshiro falls out of nearby closet tied up.**

**Gin: You saw nothing. (Gets up and vanishes)**

**Me: Review or I'll make Gin stalk you**

**Gin: Yay! (Jumps up and down while clapping)**


	2. A Friendly Wager

**Me: Hi guys. **

**Urahara: You're really bummed out. What happened to the psycho I used to know and love.**

**Me: No one favorited my story and I worked really hard. *sobs a little***

**Urahara pats me on the shoulder: its ok, maybe they will now.**

**Me looks at him teary-eyed: You think so?**

**Urahara: Yeah, let's get this over with. Rukia544 doesn't own Bleach.**

"Getsuga Tenshō!" shouted Ichigo aiming at Chad's torso. Chad narrowly dodged it and launched a punch at Ichigo's head. Ichigo swiftly dodged it and swung Zangetsu at his head. The two were training at Urahara's shop while Yoruichi, Urahara, and Orihime watched.

Urahara and Yoruichi weren't really interested in the training session but they had nothing better to do. "Hey Yoruichi, we both know that we could care let about this session. May I make it slightly interesting?" Yoruichi look at the man slowly and smirked. "Anything is better than this. What do you have in mind?"

Urahara stroked his chin in thought. "I suggest we bet on who will pass out first." Yoruichi nodded and said, "Hey Orihime want to join us?" The young girl was staring out in space and not paying attention to a word the cat like woman said at all.

"Guess she's not interested, ladies first." Yoruichi stroked her chin also in thought. **(A/N I stroke my chin a lot so sorry if I overdid the stroking chin thing too much) **"Ok I'll bet $20 on Chad." Urahara sighed. "Ok, I bet $43 on Ichigo."

Ichigo launched another Getsuga Tenshō at Chad hitting him in the chest. Chad passed out as Urahara got up and did a victory dance. "You may now hand over my money." He held his hand out as Yoruichi slammed the money in his face.

"Oww!" cried Urahara as he held his face. Yoruichi stuck her tongue at him and left. Meanwhile, Ichigo was trying to snap Orihime back to reality to heal Chad. "ORIHIME WAKE UP!" shouted Ichigo. She snapped back and got up in such a rush she knocked over Ichigo. "Chad's hurt, Ichigo stop lying on the ground and help me." Orihime exasperated. Ichigo sighed and rushed to help her.

**Urahara: Feel better now?**

**Me: YEAH AND I'M SO PUMPED! I COULD TAKE ON KENPACHI AND GIN ON RIGHT NOW.**

**Urahara: Did someone give you candy?**

**Me: YUP, ICHIGO GIVE HUGE BOX FULL OF CANDY AND I ATE ALL OF IT! THEN HE SENT ME HERE. **

**Urahara sighs: Ok now let's go to Ichigo's house and you could hang out with him.**

**Me: OK, NOW DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**


	3. Surprise!

**Me: Hi guys! **

**Ichigo: Aren't you happy today?**

**Me: Yup, cuz 6 people reviewed me!**

**Ichigo: But no one favorited you huh?**

**Me: Yeah I finally got a one. Anyway I want to thank WhiteSheWolf17, illy213, and the anonymous Guests who reviewed.**

**Ichigo: So can we get this thing over with now?**

**Me: No, cuz Gin's not here yet.**

**Ichigo: I thought Gin was dead?!**

**Me: Nope, He's living at my place and he's my assistant.**

**Gin walks behind Ichigo and whispers: Miss me Strawberry?**

**Ichigo turns around and faints.**

**Gin: Rukia544 doesn't own Bleach.**

"SNEAK ATTACK!" shouted Isshin Kurosaki as he jumped on his unsuspected son's back. "DAD GET OFF. I'M GOING TO BE LATE FOR SCHOOL!" shouted Ichigo as he tried to pry off his father. Karin and Yuzu were watching them as they prepared for school. "Guys come on! Your food is getting cold!'' said Yuzu. "Just let them be Yuzu. Come on or we'll be late." Karin sighed and walked out the door with Yuzu trailing behind.

After they left Ichigo punched his dad in the face, grabbed his backpack, and ran out the house. He was already running late because he overslept. Now he was almost 15 minutes late. Ichigo ran inside the school and dashed through the hallways. He entered his classroom out of breath and sat down.

Luckily the teacher wasn't there yet so he wasn't in trouble. He put his head down and tried to ignore the noise his fellow classmates were making. His schedule has been crazy all week. More hollows and lonely souls were appearing all over Karakura Town. The local soul reaper wasn't much help either. He would arrive after Ichigo killing or helped something, nod, and leave. It was easier when Rukia was here

"All right class; open your textbooks to page 43. Today we'll discuss ancient civilizations." The school day ended in a blink of an eye and Ichigo began to walk home. "Oi, Ichigo!" Ichigo sigh and turned to see Keigo running up to him.

"What is it now Keigo?" Keigo was panting and was trying to catch his breath. "Your bald headed friend and the long haired guy are back in town they told me to tell you to meet them at Urahara's Shop." Ichigo nodded and ran to Urahara's place. The front door was unlocked but no one was there. It was quite scary with the very quiet atmosphere. A slight breeze sent shivers down his back. "Guys? Yumichika and Ikkaku where are you guys?"

The lights suddenly turned on and everyone yelled, "SURPRISE!" Ichigo looked around to see all the Captains and Lieutenants surrounding him and his friends. They hung streamers and balloons all around the room. A huge banner hung south of him that read" Thanks Ichigo!"

"What the, what's this about." Rangiku emerged from the crowd and explained. "We didn't get to thank you properly for saving us from Aizen so we thought we should throw a party. It was actually Byakuya's idea."

"Seriously it was his idea? Besides I had help from all of you." Rangiku sighed. "We know so it's like a party for all of us." Byakuya emerged and said "I felt it was a nice way to thank you for saving my sister." Rangiku pushed him away and shouted "PARTY!" And so they spent the rest of the evening partying and celebrating.

**Gin: Why wasn't I invited?**

**Me: Cuz you helped Aizen Gin. Doing bad things has makes you miss out on stuff.**

**Byakuya comes in: They're serving cake if you two want any.**

**Me: Byakuya does it have sugar in it?**

**Byakuya: Of course.**

**Me: Then can you give us two slices each?**

**20 minutes later**

**Gin: THAT CAKE WAS SO GOOD!**

**Me: I KNOW! WE SHOULD GO GET MORE!**

**Gin: THEY RAN OUT!**

**Me: PLEASE REVIEW OR I'LL SEND KENPACHI ON YOU! **


	4. You'll Always Be In My Heart

**Me: Hello my fellow fanfictioners!**

**Orihime: Where am I?**

**Me: In my house.**

**Orihime: It's beautiful! Why am I here? I should be at school.**

**Me: It's Saturday Orihime and you owe me. Remember when you got food poisoning and I had to take care of you then you puked on my favorite tee shirt.**

**Orihime: Oh yeah! Then when you saw that, you screamed and chased me around the house with a baseball bat and you tripped and fell.**

**Me: Gin's here!**

**Gin: I'm back with the groceries. Did Orihime come yet?**

**Orihime: Gin's here!? Is he that creepy person who always smiled at me and wanted to hug me a lot?**

**Me: Gin did you traumatize Orihime?**

**Gin: Nope, Rukia544 doesn't own Bleach.**

"Good morning Sora!" exclaimed Orihime. Today was her birthday and she was very happy. Sora smiled and ruffled her hair. "Good morning sweetie." He shuffled into the kitchen with Orihime tailing behind him. "Today's a special day for you isn't it?" Orihime nodded and smiled at him. He chuckled and pulled out a box.

"It's not much but I hope you like it." Orihime hugged him and opened the box. Inside were two matching pins with sliver flowers at the top. "Do you like them?" Orihime looked at him. "I don't like them Sora. They look there for like two year olds. I'm ten Sora."

"I thought you would like it, I had to work late to afford them." Orihime shook her head. "I don't care they make me look like a baby." She stomped her foot and sat in the corner of the room not saying another word. Sora ran his hand through his hair and look at his watch. "Sweetie, I have to go to work can we talk about this later?" No answer. "Bye Orihime."

Sora was walked across the street when he heard screeching. He turned to see a blue minivan spinning at him. The van ran him over and he was stuck under the vehicle. Orihime was leaving the house and saw the entire thing. She ran to her brother and somehow pulled him out. "SORA ARE YOU OK?!" He was covered in cuts and blood was pooling around them.

She slung his arm over her shoulder and dragged him to the nearby clinic. She swung open the front door and screamed, "SOMEONE HELP ME! MY BROTHER'S HURT!" A man came running down the hall. "Oh my, Come with me." He grabbed Sora and put him on a cot. He began bandaging him up and yelling on the phone at the same time.

"Listen to me I need to send a patient to you right now. He's in critical condition and I don't have the right equipment to help him! Send an ambulance right now to get him." He slammed the phone down and sat down. "Is he going to be ok?" The man looked at the little girl. "He might make it. It depends how long the ambulance takes to get here." Orihime held back tears. _This is my fault. I should been nicer to Sora when he left._ The sound of sirens filled the air and two men burst through the door.

They strapped Sora to a gurney and moved him into the ambulance. "Oh no we're losing him!' A paramedic grabbed some shock paddles and shouted, "CLEAR." He shocked him but nothing changed. Orihime shed a tear and said. "Don't leave me all alone Sora please." One of the paramedics sighed and put a hand onto the little girl's shoulder. "It's ok. He'll always be in your heart no matter what." She looked at the woman with tear filled eyes. "Really, he will?" (**Doesn't this sound familiar?)**

"Yes he will. Now let's go to the funeral home and say goodbye. Ok?" Orihime nodded and left with the woman.

**Me sobbing: That was so sad! I need more tissues!**

**Gin sobs: He'll always be in her heart (sniffles) I feel so empty inside!**

**Me and Gin wipe our eyes: Ok I'm looking for a Beta is anyone interested? Please PM me!**

**Orihime: I'm hungry can I cook.**

**Gin: Please don't cook. I'll make smores!**

**Me: Please review or I'll cry even more.**


	5. A Visit To My Place

**Me: Hello my faithful readers and followers.**

**Aizen: Don't you know you followers' names? You are a pitiful leader.**

**Me slaps Aizen: You are lucky Gin wanted to bring you to my lovely home.**

**Aizen rubs his face: I'm grateful but where is he?**

**Me: I don't know he was here a second ago. So anyway are Grimmjow and Ulquiorra alive?**

**Aizen: I believe so why do you ask?**

**Me: No reason. Is Tosen alive? **

**Aizen: I don't know now can you stop asking me questions!**

**Me: What kind of hair gel do you use? Did it hurt your ego when Ichigo defeated you? Why did you look like a butterfly when Ichigo challenged you?**

**Aizen groans**

**Gin: SNEAK ATTACK!**

**Aizen sighs and dodges Gin**

**Gin crashes into wall.**

**Aizen: Rukia544 doesn't own Bleach**

It was a beautiful gloom day in Hueco Mundo and a certain sliver haired fox was very bored. He was considering stopping by a friend of his in the world of the living but Mr. Blabbermouth would tell Lord Aizen and he would get in trouble. He'd risk it because this certain human was one not to be trifle with. So he began to sneak out from his bedroom hiding in the shadows.

"Hello Gin, why are you sneaking around?" Gin turned to see Lord Aizen looking at him with a curious look on his face. "I was going to see a friend of mine in the world of the living." Lord Aizen sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Well, I was also planning to see a friend of mine. I will go with you." Gin nodded and opened a garganta.

**Five Minutes Later…**

Gin and Aizen arrived in front of a small house a small girl was sitting on the porch. She looked up as they opened the front gate. "SISTER! YOUR WEIRD FRIEND IS HERE WITH A OTHER WEIRDO!" she shouted as she ran inside. A tall girl with glasses and short brown hair came out the front door. "Gin you're here. Hi Aizen, I made brownies with walnuts in it. Would you also like some tea?" Aizen just stared in shock as she ran to Gin and hugged him.

"Gin do you want anything I have some leftover dinner too. You are welcomed to have some too." She beckoned them to follow her inside when a small kitten ran to Aizen. "No Chess down." I kitten purred and ran to Gin. "Hiya Chess. Who missed daddy?'' The kitten purred as Gin scratched behind his ears. Aizen sat down on an old recliner and examined the room. Pictures of the little girl and Gin's friend mostly populated the room. An hourglass sat on one of the three black tables in the room.

"Um... Aizen would you like something to eat or drink?'' the girl asked. "Some tea would be fine." The girl vanished into the kitchen while Gin came in munching on a brownie. "Ya know she's only being nice too you cuz she's just met you. Mortica's pretty scary."

Suddenly a wooden spoon crashed down on Gin's head. "Gin, are you talking about me again?" Gin shook his head. "Ok Aizen your tea's in the kitchen." Aizen arched an eyebrow. Clearly she thought he was going to get up and bring into him.

She sat down when the little girl ran in. "Sister, have you see my pillow pet. I set down on the old recliner when I went outside. The small girl stared at Aizen and clenched her small fists. "GET OFF MY PILLOW PET! NOW ALL YOU ICKY GERMS ARE ON IT!" She ran to him and started punching him. The other girl sighed while Gin was laughing under his breath.

"Little one calm down!" She grabbed her violent little sister. "Aizen get up so I can get her pillow pet and I'll wash it." Aizen rose and Mortica grabbed the pillow pet and vanished into the kitchen. The small girl sat down next to Gin with a brownie in her hand. "My sister likes you. I read her journal." Gin grinned as Mortica snuck behind her and put her in a headlock.

"You did what?! Now I must erase your memoires and hide it again." She dragged her away and Gin fell in a laughing fit. "YOU GOT BEAT UP BY AN EIGHT YEAR OLD!" He exclaimed as he rolled on the floor. Aizen ran a hand through his hair and waited until Gin stopped.

**Twenty Minutes Later**

Gin wiped his tears and was breathing hard. Mortica walked in and raised an eyebrow. "Gin you ok?" He nodded and got up. "Aizen your tea's getting cold. Do you want it or not?" Aizen looked at Mortica. "Bring it to me." Mortica crossed her arms while Gin looked scared. "Get your lazy butt up and get it."

"Pardon?" Mortica glared at him. "Get your royal butt to the kitchen, heat up your own tea and shut up." Aizen gasped at her rudeness. "Do you know who you dealing with? I'm the ruler of high level ranking soldiers-"Mortica slapped him. "THIS IS MY HOME. NOW GET YOUR CHEAP, LOUSY, JERKY BUTT OUT OF MY BEAUTIFUL HOME AND GO CRY TO YOUR STINKIN HIGH LEVEL SOLDIERS AND GET A BETTER HAIRCUT!" shouted Mortica as she chased him out the house with her wooden spoon.

Gin face palmed and ran after them.

**Gin: I can't believe you chased Lord Aizen out your house.**

**Me: You the one who recorded it and posted on YouTube.**

**Gin: One billion hits in one minute.**

**Me: Yup now review my faithful readers**


	6. Bad News

**Me: Hello my readers! I got a question. Why did only **_**TWO! **_** People reviewed the last chapter! I'm highly upset at you guys.**

**Ulquiorra: Emotions are pointless.**

**Me: That's not true; you're the one who cried when we watched Lilo and Stich yesterday.**

**Ulquiorra: I did not.**

**Me: Yeah you did when Lilo was kidnapped by the whale guy.**

**Ulquiorra: Shut up woman.**

**Me: Shut up you former Curato. Now I call the shots here.**

**Ulquiorra: I follow Lord Aizen.**

**Me: Well I sort of chased him to a cliff and Gin just happened to be behind him. You piece it together.**

**Ulquiorra: Rukia544 doesn't own Bleach.**

Now our favorite little arrancar was just minding his own business and Grimmjow prowled about. "What do you want moron?" asked Ulquiorra. "I want to kill that Substitute Soul Reaper, to take your life and I always wanted a pony." Ulquiorra just ignored him and kept walking. "Oi Ulquiorra, I'm bored can I kill that idiot now?" Ulquiorra sighed. "Sure and when you come back, Captain Tosen will rip off your arm again and you'll be demoted."

"Oh my, you used emotion in your sentence! Gin where my money!" he shouted. "Geesh, I think even Lord Aizen heard you." Gin emerged from the shadows and grinned. "Fine, here's your money." Gin handed Grimmjow a bill ane d vanished. Ulquiorra sighed and walked to their meeting room. All the Espada were seated but Aizen wasn't past. It was a little odd but Ulquiorra shook off the uneasy feeling in his stomach.

Gin stepped forward and cleared his throat. "Welcome my fellow companions; I have to deliver some um... bad news concerning Lord Aizen. Please direct your attention to the monitor behind me." he sat down and grinned. The monitor buzzed to life and a teenaged girl with chocolate brown hair and glasses that resembled the Quincy that attacked them a few days ago was running with a wooden spoon. Lord Aizen appeared to be running from the girl with fear in his eyes. "Come back here so I can murder you!" the girl shouted as she continued to chase him. A flash of sliver and Gin was right behind the girl grinning and looked like he was trying not to laugh but he was chuckling slightly.

"Leave me alone woman! All I wanted you to warm up my tea!" Lord Aizen continued to run but the girl stopped. "Aizen, stop there is a cliff there and there's jagged rocks below it!" she shouted as he veered near the cliff. He stopped and watched as the girl and Gin walked up to him. "I told you don't mess with Mortica." Mortica smiled and walked closer to Aizen. "Are you forgetting something?" Aizen shook his head. "You have to apologize to me for ordering me around and sitting on my sister's best friend." Aizen laughed. "You think I'm going to apologize to you!?" he said as he wiped the tears from his eyes. Gin's smile was gone and he was shaking his head. "Lord Aizen, I would apologize because Mortica will murder you and I'll have to tell all the Espada what happened. That's a lot of work for one person to do."

Mortica began to shake and Gin stepped back. "You think you're so cool with your little army. I'm stronger than all your army put together. Now die for your ignorance!" she began to bash Aizen's head with her spoon at an incredible speed. It was comical at the moment and you could see Gin laughing in the background with tears in his eyes. A laugh emitted in the room and Ulquiorra looked to see Grimmjow rolling on the floor laughing his head off.

"A girl beat up Lord Aizen!" he shouted as he continued to roll around with tears streaming down his face. Ulquiorra looked away in disgust and watched as the girl savagely beat Lord Aizen with her spoon. Aizen began to wobble and fell backwards, over the cliff. Gin wiped his eyes and walked to the edge and peered down. "I told him to apologize." He shook his head and looked at Mortica. "Can I have another brownie?" Mortica nodded and the screen blacked out.

"So Lord Aizen's dead?" asked Starrk as he wiped his eyes and stretched. "Yeah and I checked after I got a brownie, which was pretty good. Mortica sent her condolences. "Why didn't you kill Mortica?" asked Yammy. "Listen you moron, if that girl killed Lord Aizen do you think he would have stood a chance." stated Ulquiorra. Yammy grunted and looked at this lap. "Good question Yammy. Mortica is a very close friend of mine and she is a nice person who makes awesome brownies. I couldn't kill her. Think of the brownies!"

Ulquiorra looked at the man like he was crazy and sighed. "So now I guess I could invite Mortica over and you try to kill her. I will not kill her." and he vanished and Ulquiorra stood up. "So I'll make sure she rots." and he left with a flourish.

**Me: I have an announcement. Since I have school now, I should update this story every Friday or Saturday.**

**Ulquiorra: I hate you**

**Me: Why and you'll never kill me, so don't lie to the readers**

**Gin: I want brownies!**

**Me: They're on the kitchen counter Gin.**

**Ulquiorra: You killed my master so I'll avenge him.**

**Me: Ok but don't you want a brownie?**

**Ulquiorra: No**

**Me: Review and I'll give you a brownie**

**Gin: They're good!**


	7. Grimmjow And Ina

**Me: Hey guys!**

**Grimmjow: Why am I here? You promised that substitute soul reaper would be here.**

**Me: He's coming soon so sit down relax and take a cat nap.**

**Grimmjow growled**

**Me: Are you purring Grimmjow?**

**Grimmjow: No I wasn't if strawberry isn't coming I'm going to-**

**Ichigo: Hey Mortica I was wondering if I could-(looks at Grimmjow and freezes)**

**Me: What happened Ichigo? Cat got your tongue?**

**Grimmjow: No more cat jokes!**

**Me: What's the matter Grimmjow, your fur was rubbed the wrong way?**

**Ichigo: Rukia554 does own Bleach.**

Grimmjow was very bored for you see; all the soul reapers think he's dead so he can't visit the world of the living. All the other Espada are either annoying him or ignoring him, especially Gin; who has been annoying him a lot. He walked down the white bleak halls of Hueco Mundo and growled. He couldn't stand it anymore! He stormed out into the white desert that surrounded the palace and opened a garganta.

**Five Minutes Later…**

Grimmjow landed in a dark alley in some city in the world of the living. He however couldn't care less; he stormed out into the street and smirked. A certain orange headed boy was strolling down the sidewalk with that small raven haired girl and chatting happily. Grimmjow laughed and began to cross the street when a car that was speeding ran him over. Grimmjow flipped through the air and landed on a rooftop on a small house. He swore and looked at the car that hit him. It had a large dent in the front of the car and the person still speed on.

Grimmjow jumped from the roof and ran after the car; forgetting about the strawberry and his small friend. He jumped on the roof of the car and tore it off. Inside the car were two young guys and one were talking on the phone and the other snoozed. The man woke up and looked at Grimmjow and gasped. The man frantically shook his friend and pointed at the roof. The other man shook his head and kept talking. Grimmjow grabbed the man out of the driver's seat by the neck and threw him across the street. Now the other man passed out and Grimmjow jumped out the car as it spun out of control in to the traffic.

Grimmjow smiled and ran a hair through his blue hair and look at the direction Ichigo and that girl was going. He felt a tug at the bottom of his pants and he looked down to see a little girl staring at him with wide eyes. "Mister I'm lost where's my mama?" asked the little girl as she sucked her thumb. "Sorry little girl I don't know now scram." The little girl gripped his pants tighter. "But mister I'm only five and my mama's missing. Please help me!" Grimmjow groaned and looked at the little girl. "Fine now where do you live?" The little girl thought for a second. "I can't tell you; you're a stranger!" Grimmjow face palmed and gritted his teeth. "Ok but what if your mom's there?" the girl shook her head. "No mama's never home. She leaves me with daddy but he dead."

Grimmjow squatted next to the little girl. "So what happened to her?" The little girl's eyes tear up. "Mama started to go crazy and she brought me here in a car and left me here." Grimmjow sighed. "She just left you here?" the girl nodded. "Ok are you hungry or something?" the girl nodded and looked at Grimmjow. "Mister, are you going to hurt me?" He shook his head. "Daddy hurt me sometimes. He slapped me a lot." Grimmjow rustled the small girls brown hair and smiled. "I'm not going to hurt you now do you want some ice cream or something?" the girl smiled and nodded.

The little girl cautiously held his hand and sucked her thumb. "Mister, do you think my mama's coming back?' Grimmjow ran a hand through his hair. "I don't know. What's your name?" The girl sighed. "My name is Ina." "Grimmjow." She smiled as they walked down the street.

**Me: Ok I'm sorry its short but, I was rushing to get it posted because Gin was in the hospital**

**Ichigo: Its Gins fault he got shot. You don't mess with a guy with a gun.**

**Grimmjow: Mortica, Ina's hungry do you have any more brownies?**

**Me: She's so cute! Of course I have brownies.**

**Grimmjow: Excellent, Ichigo outside now.**

**Ina: Review for all the abused and abandoned kids in the world. **


End file.
